Tis The Season
by PermanentlyFrozen
Summary: It was universally acknowledged that when a female wolf was in heat, the rest of the pack steered clear of her, for should they invoke the wrath of the Alpha... All hell would break loose. Klayley


_It was universally acknowledged that when a female wolf was in heat, the rest of the pack steered clear of her, for should they invoke the wrath of the Alpha... All hell would break loose._

::~

For a home that had been abandoned for half a century, he never expected it to look as lively as it was. Hayley had insisted on a Christmas party for her family, and he could not find it in himself to refuse her. After all, it would serve as a good distraction for everyone, should there be a neck or two he had to snap in the darkness.

But the biggest reason, one he would not allow himself to admit, was that it was December. The peak of mating season for the wolves, and try as he might, Klaus could not refuse her.

At first he thought it was a joke, in September when Hayley had first shown the signs. It had seemed innocent;She would walk beside him when they spoke about their plans to stop Ester, brush her fingers over his in order to look at their notes closely, or tease him about his inability to refrain from the bourbon whenever his brothers were mentioned.

Klaus, as he was Klaus, would snap at her and threaten nicely if such threats existed.

It wasn't until mid-October that he truly noticed the change. It was an afternoon, during his therapy session with Camille that Hayley had shown any true hostility towards the blonde. He'd thought she was incapable of it, until she stormed into the library and demanded that she left. Camille acquiesced, unaware of the true meaning behind her actions. Yet Klaus didn't ask her to stay. He found himself playing along before he knew what game they were playing in the first place.

Now, on the eve before Christmas, Hayley was holding the largest party the supernatural community had seen in a long time. Werewolves were rampant throughout the compound, reuniting with long lost family and friends, in a safe space. In the corners of the room were the line vampire and witch, Davina and Josh who'd played it safe and kept to themselves.

Elijah had been civil enough to Hayley's company, but his mentally ill brother could only bear so much before he lost his patience and decided to steer clear. And so bitterly, Klaus was left to play Watch Dog.

And watching he was, because he had not kept his eyes off of Hayley all evening. She's chosen to wear a form fitting black dress, now that her baby bump wasn't in the way. She looked just as beautiful as she had many months before when they'd first been together-and the memory was driving Klaus close towards madness.

"Here," He heard her say as she approached. She walked towards him with a plate of appetizers and a soft smile on her face. Klaus's lip was at his bottle but he lowered it and gave her his attention. "You haven't eaten anything all night, I figured you'd want some." Hayley said looking meaningfully at the plate.

Klaus looked at them and then at her, and scoffed. "I hardly need cheese and such to fill be up, what I need is a good walking, talking, breathing blood bag." He said, lifting the decanter to his lips again. Hayley's eyes flashed and before he knew it the bottle was ripped from his hands.

"Like I said, you haven't eaten anything all night. If you grabbed a human now the wolves would freak out, so this'll hold you until then." She moved the plate closer. Like a child, Klaus crossed his arms.

"Perhaps that's what this party needs then love, make it more lively." Klaus stepped towards her, his voice lowering to a growl. The threat merely made her raise an eyebrow as a challenge.

He was the Original Hybrid. He did as he pleased, and answered to no one. The world cowered at his name. Yet Klaus Mikaelson was not an idiot. He found himself reaching for an appetizer and popping it into his mouth, finally pleasing the she wolf in front of him. Hayley set the plate on the table beside them and stepped close enough so he could feel her breath on his cheek.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" She said with a grin. Klaus started a sentence but found that it was difficult to finish it.

"I-You're teasing me, and I don't appreciate the effort." He said in return. Hayley shrugged and stepped out of his space.

"I don't know what you're talking about," She said over her shoulder as she walked away. His eyes were glued to her body as he drank her in from head to toe.

::~

If anyone asked him, which no one did, the party had been going on for far too long. Hayley had danced with far too many wolves and his patience was wearing thin. Several others had already begun to see the change in him, by his stride as he quickly crossed the compound and walked towards the fountain Hayley was perched on, her legs seductively crossed as she spoke to a were.

As he approached them, several of the onlookers visibly retreated, but the unsuspecting were still continued smiling down at her. In that moment, Klaus was in the mood to rip his heart out and give it to her on one of her little appetizer plates.

"Time's up mate," Klaus said, laying a heavy hand on the guy's shoulder. He turned to him confused, before Klaus shoved him in the opposite direction. "Party's over." Klaus said aloud for everyone to hear.

Hayley stood to to fight him but he pressed down on her shoulder and made her sit back where she was. "Everyone _out of my house_!" Klaus bellowed, his eyes darkening as he was preparing to feed. "Or I rip you all to shreds."

He watched them all flee, a sick satisfaction settling within him as he was once again reminded of his power over the wolves. Despite them having a different Alpha within the pack, they still answered to him. Within minutes the house was cleared, and the silence that followed was music to his ears.

The bliss didn't last however, for soon Hayley's voice bit into his back. "The next time you want to be a buzzkill and ruin a party , don't threaten their lives. That's my family." She said as he turned around, her eyes as sharp as her voice.

Klaus growled and grabbed her about the waist, pulling her in so their hips touched. "Fine. Would you have preferred the other option? Watching us both rut in the middle of the room?" He snarled lowly, his mouth nearing precariously towards her neck. The small gasp she made was infinitely more satisfying than silence.

"I thought you wouldn't notice," She heard her say after a moment has passed. Klaus nudged his nose gently against her cheek.

"Then you are a fool. I _am _still a wolf Hayley," Klaus growled, his hand reaching between them as he hitched up her dress. "And I'm about to show you what happens when you play with fire."


End file.
